Folle Rêverie
by Psychou
Summary: Ira Saltmann,jeune femme de 20 ans, est un génie du piano qui sombrera dans la folie suite à un accident. Une rencontre pourtant, l'aidera à retrouver le chemin de la réalité, qui entre deux rêves, n'est guère facile à trouver...
1. Chapter 0, Prologue

**J'alignai les dernières notes de la Marche Turque et laissai mais mains reposer sur le clavier pendant que le tonnerre d'applaudissements se déchainait. Comme à l'accoutumée, je fermai les yeux et rejetai ma tête en arrière, laissant les spots baigner mon visage de lumière. Tandis que les applaudissements redoublaient, je me levai, radieuse, et saluai plusieurs fois avant de me retirer vers les coulisses puis vers ma loge. Je tirai le fauteuil et m'affalai dedans, épuisée, avant d'éclater de rire. Donner un concert me rendait toujours aussi heureuse, c'était si bon ! J'adorais cela. Trois coups discrets frappés à ma porte me tirèrent de mon euphorie, j'essuyais rapidement mon visage en sueur et mes yeux larmoyants avant de permettre à la personne d'entrer. Un visage souriant se profila :**

-Oh mon dieu ! Tu as pu venir !

**Je me jetai au cou du nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci me gratifia de son sourire malicieux que j'aimais tant. Il rit :**

-Je n'aurai raté la dernière représentation de tournée de ma protégée pour rien au monde !, **son regard se fit pétillant**, d'ailleurs Mozart excellent choix.

**A mon tour, je ris en me dépendant de son cou pour aller me servir un verre de vodka : mon pêché mignon. Il me considéra d'un air désapprobateur qui me fit sourire. J'avalai doucement le liquide brûlant tout en l'observant, je devinai qu'il me cachait ou me préparait quelque chose : ses yeux semblaient hilares, ses lèvres affichaient une moue moqueuse, son torse se bombait comme s'il s'apprêtait à se pavaner... Je posai mon verre sur une petite table, m'adossai conter le mur, croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et lâchai en plissant les yeux :**

-Bon. Allez. Crache le morceau, t'en crève d'envie.

**Il éclata de rire :**

-Aaalala ! Tu me connais trop bien !

**Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, hilare et alla presque se jeter sur la causeuse en face de moi. Je pris mon air de cocker éploré avant de supplier :**

-Alleeeeez ! Pleeeaaaaaase Bro' !

**Il sourit et un genre de pièce montée faite de 10 macarons, mes pâtisseries préférées, sortit miraculeusement de derrière son dos. Il sortit également une bougie qu'il planta au sommet du gâteau, attrapa mon Zippo qui traînait non loin et l'alluma. J'avais regardé la mise en scène, interloquée, cherchant la raison de ce manège puis il se leva et me présenta fièrement le « gâteau ». Voyant mon air plus qu'étonnée, il eut une moue désespérée :**

-Me dit pas que tu as oublié !

-Oublier quoi ?

**Il souffla en levant les yeux au ciel. Il allait peut-être avoir 40 cette année, il avait parfois un comportement qui me faisait me sentir plus vieille que lui. Il reprit, boudeur :**

-Quel jour sommes nous ?

**Je haussai les épaules, avant toute l'agitation de mes représentations j'avais perdu la notion du temps. Je cherchai après mon téléphone portable quand il reprit, je sentis le désappointement dans sa voix :**

-On est le 14 avril, _idiot_.

**Je m'arrêtai brusquement dans mon mouvement. Mais comment avais-je pu oublier une telle date. Je me frappai le front de la paume. Il rit de nouveau :**

-Tu peux, _idiot_, tu peux.

**Il se leva et me mit la pâtisserie sous le nez pour que je souffle la bougie :**

-_Happy Birthday_, cela fais maintenant 5ans que l'on se connaît.

**Les larmes brouillèrent doucement ma vision et, tandis que je soufflai pour éteindre la flamme, je fis un bond dans le temps de 5ans.**


	2. Chapter 1, Ira Saltzmann

**La marche funéraire de Chopin déversait lentement ses premières mesures dans le haut-parleur, réveillant au passage la jeune femme endormie. Elle ouvrit lentement les paupières et son regard alla se perdre quelques instants dans le ciel étoilé peint en trompe-l'œil sur le plafond de sa chambre puis elle se leva, mécaniquement. Elle fit son lit, mécaniquement. Elle alla enfiler un slim en latex et un corsage tout deux noir, mécaniquement, avant de chausser un paire de « Doc's » noires défoncées, mécaniquement. Elle se coiffa lentement ses longs cheveux onyx, toujours mécaniquement. Puis elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, mécaniquement et attendit, mécaniquement les yeux perdus dans l'espace.**

CLAC. CLAC. CLAC.

Bruits de divers verrous s'ouvrant, puis la porte s'ouvrit et s'effaça, lançant place à une grosse bonne femme en robe blanche. Celle-ci hurla, plutôt que dit, de sa voix atrocement haut-perchée et faussement enjouée qui irritait fortement la jeune femme :

-Bonjooooooooouuuuuuuur mademoiselle Saltzmaaaaaaaaaann ! Comment allez-vous ce matin ?

**Question purement oratoire, l'infirmière Bressand savait parfaitement qu'Ira Saltzmann ne lui répondrait pas. Au lieu de cela, la jeune femme se leva, le regard toujours un peu vague et attrapa le gobelet et les 5 pilules abrutissantes que lui tendait la matrone puis les goba toutes rondes. Pendant tout ce temps, l'infirmière avait continué de jacasser bien qu'elle soit sûre qu'Ira ne lui répondrait pas. Dans ses périodes de lucidité, elle admirait la persévérance de cette femme, cela ferait bientôt 5 ans qu'Ira vivait ici et les mots qu'elle avait prononcée depuis se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Ira sortit de sa chambre suivit de près par Bressand et dériva un peu dans les couloirs avant d'atterrir dans la SJR, soit Salle de Jeux et de Repos. Entre temps, elle avait à peu près réussit à se libérer de la brume des drogues. Elle alla s'affaler sur un fauteuil et regarda l'écran plasma sur le mur en face d'elle, celui-ci afficha la date et l'heure. Nous étions le 13 avril 2010 et il était 10h09, demain, Ira Saltzmann fêterait ses 20 ans passés sur Terre et ses 5 ans passés au centre de repos des Roses Bleues. Centre de repos était un bien beau mot pour qualifier les Roses Bleues, ce centre était en fait un « asile » pour riches.  
Vraiment riches, d'ailleurs.  
C'était une magnifique bâtisse à la pointe de la technologie et du confort faite, on eu dit, seulement de baies vitrées, construite au beau milieu d'une forêt bretonne n'accueillant que quelques dizaines de pensionnaires, 30 touts au plus. Là-bas, les patients avaient de grandes libertés, pour les plus "lucides" s'il on pouvait les qualifier ainsi. Ira faisait partit de ceux-là. Une autre particularité de ce centre était que les pensionnaires étaient tous sans exceptions des musiciens d'exception, de ce fait la bâtisse, bien que parfaitement insonorisée, résonnait en permanence d'une cacophonie indescriptible, d'un bourdonnement qui faisait se côtoyer Chopin avec the Sex Pistols, ou encore Taylor Swift avec Eminem en plus des centaines d'écrans plats géant qui diffusaient 24h/24, 7j/7, des chaines TV spécialisées dans la musique. A des années lumières de ce jour et de ce fauteuil, Ira Saltzmann se faisait appeler Amadeus Ira. Elle était une pianiste prodige, maitrisant Debussy à 4 ans et Tchaïkovski à 6, remplissant les plus grandes salles de spectacle du monde entier du haut de ses 10 jeunes années. Puis, le jour de ses 15 ans, il y avait eu l'Accident. Elle ne s'en remit jamais et sa famille décida de la cloîtrer aux Roses Bleues. La jeune femme allait se lever pour rejoindre son piano quand le clip qui passa attira son attention, elle se rassit et se laissa porter par la musique.**

...

**La chanson se finit, Ira se leva. Depuis quelques temps, elle s'était prise d'affection pour une comédie musicale sur le thème de la vie de Fryderyk Chopin, son idole, le directeur lui avait permis d'obtenir l'album intégral du spectacle ainsi qu'un poste cd qui avait été installé dans sa chambre ainsi, quand elle ne passait pas son temps vissée sur le siège du piano, elle était engluée dans les couettes de son lit à écouter cet album en boucle. Ira se coula dans une petite pièce où il n'y avait qu'un piano, son piano. Le patriarche Saltzmann avait obtenu que le piano de sa fille soit transporté au centre, et, vu la somme que la famille payait, le directeur ne se permit pas de refuser.  
Elle alla s'asseoir et posa ses doigts sur le clavier après les avoir minutieusement fait craqués un à un puis ils s'envolèrent pour recréer de mémoire l'ode à Elise de Beethoven. Doucement, elle acheva le morceau en pianotant les dernières notes puis attrapa une partition qui trainait par terre et cria de surprise et de douleur avant de porter son pouce à sa bouche. Ira s'était coupée avec le papier. Elle bougonna et, de colère, jeta la partition le plus loin qu'elle put devant elle, c'est-à-dire, environ un mètre. Les feuilles s'envolèrent. Ira les regarda retomber d'un œil vide puis, ignora le lancement dans son pouce, elle entama une retranscription piano de l'ouverture du Lac des Cygnes. Des morceaux et des heures plus tard, la nuit tomba et l'infirmière Bressand vint la chercher pour la coucher, Ira n'avait presque rien avalé de la journée mais elle ne se nourrissait guère aux Roses Bleues. La jeune femme se laissa docilement diriger jusqu'à sa chambre puis se laissa tranquillement droguer : le soir c'était 2 pilules seulement. Avant de verrouiller la porte comme chaque soir, l'infirmière dit, pour une fois et non hurla :**

-Mademoiselle Saltzmann, demain vous aurez 20 ans et nous souhaiterions également fêter vos 5 années parmi nous.

**Bressand attendit une réaction, qui ne vint pas, Ira commençait à se déshabiller pour pouvoir enfiler une chemise de nuit.**

-Une personne viendra vous voir. Le directeur a convié un monsieur Fowl pour votre anniversaire.

**Bressand ferma et verrouilla la porte pendant qu'Ira brutalement éjectée de la brume des drogues, se jetait sur son album pour bien vérifier le nom.  
Son esprit n'avait jamais était aussi clair depuis 5 ans.  
Elle rit.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
Elle rit.  
D'un rire fou.  
Pendant longtemps.  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps.  
Quand elle se plongea dans ses couvertures, l'horloge numérique de sa chambre affichait : 13-04-10 ~ 23h58. Ira s'endormit peu de temps après, un beau sourire aux lèvres**


	3. Chapter 2, Rencontre

Ira ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Oui, aujourd'hui elle avait 20 ans.  
Oui, aujourd'hui, elle jouerait pour Lui.  
Oui, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, Il ne venait que pour elle.

Elle se débarrassa de ses couvertures, sauta au bas de son lit et se précipita vers la petite salle de bain. Elle se coiffa soigneusement refrénant à grand peine le tremblement de ses mains puis se rua le petit meuble qui faisait office de commode. Elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs en grands, puis pour plus de pratique, les renfonça à partir du premier pour obtenir un escalier. Elle passa en revu le peu de vêtement qu'elle possédait encore... Dire qu'avant son dressing était aussi, voire plus, grand qu'une chambre de bonne parisienne ! Elle était bien restreinte aujourd'hui... Elle finit par attraper une petite robe bleue très pâle, de la même couleur que ses yeux. Le requiem de Beethoven reprit par le Trans-siberian Orchestra rugit soudain, la jeune femme aurait dut seulement se réveiller, l'excitation avait complètement déréglé son horloge interne. Elle fit son lit, retourna à la salle de bain, se planta devant le petit miroir protégé d'une plaque de plexiglas et tressa lâchement ses longs cheveux noirs enfin, elle alla s'assoir sur son lit pour attendre sagement. Ou presque.  
Ses mains se convulsionnaient autour de ses genoux et son buste se penchait légèrement mais rapidement d'avant en arrière.

CLACCLACCLACCLAC.

Ira ferma les yeux. Attendit encore un peu.

Bruit de porte qui s'ouvre.  
Bruit de pas qui vont, qui viennent et qui s'en vont.

Ira ouvrit les yeux, interloquée.

Pas de « Bonjouuuur Mad'moiselle Saltzmaaaan ! ».  
Pas de pillules ni de petit gobelet non plus.

Elle ne s'en offusqua pas, bien au contraire, et puis son cerveau maladif ne lui permit pas de se rendre compte de l'étrangeté de la situation.

Tant pis, tant mieux, elle ne savait que penser. Elle attendit de longues minutes encore l'infirmière Bressand pensant à une blague.

Mais non. Personne ne vint.

Elle se leva doucement, puis, à pas prudents, risqua son bout de nez hors de la sphère protectrice de sa « chambre ».  
Toujours personne.

Un pas dehors.  
Puis deux.  
Puis des dizaines jusqu'à son piano. Toujours sans rencontrer personne.

Mais son esprit malade ne lui fit pas remarquer l'étrangeté de sa situation.  
Elle alla s'assoir devant le Steinway à queue, ferma ses paupières, fit minutieusement craquer ses articulations, rouvrit les yeux et laissa ses doigts flotter au-dessus des touches le temps de se décider sur le morceau qu'elle jouerait en L'attendant.  
Durant leur survolemment, ses mains se figèrent brutalement.

Quelqu'un avait osé.

Oui, quelqu'un avait osé toucher son piano chéri.

Comment le savait-elle ?

La veille, elle s'était entaillé le pouce, ne s'en était guère préoccupé et avait constellé les touches blanches d'étoiles couleur corail. Or elles étaient immaculées aujourd'hui. Oui, quelqu'un avait osé.  
Le feu de la colère enflamma ses joues. Elle retourna sèchement sa main gauche pour inspecter son pouce et... n'y vit rien. Lui aussi était immaculé.  
Elle était pourtant certaine qu'elle s'était coupée. De nouveau, elle ne savait que penser.  
C'est dans cet état d'incompréhension totale qu'elle entama le premier morceau de sa journée.  
Une chanson allemande. Les rudes sonorités germaniques contrastaient agréablement avec sa voix cristalline, enfantine. Ira se laissa doucement entrainer par sa musique qui lui ouvrit un monde parallèle. Un monde qu'elle était la seule à connaître et où plus rien n'existait. A part elle et son piano. Elle n'entendit même pas la porte qui s'ouvrit derrière elle, ni la chaise qui racla délicatement le parquet.  
Les longs et fins doigts d'albâtre posèrent les dernières notes quand un applaudissement retendit derrière Ira.  
Comme le tonnerre.  
Une tempête se déchaina en elle, Ira se crut quelques instants sur la scène d'une quelconque salle de spectacle quand une voix la ramena aux Roses Bleues.

-Magnifique... Très belle chanson, bien que je n'ai rien compris !

Un rire.  
La jeune femme frissonna, ce rire était la plus belle chose qu'elle eut entendue depuis des années. Elle murmura, tendit qu'elle entamait la sonate du clair de Lune.

-Vous devez être... Monsieur Fowl ?

Un rire de nouveau. Oh mon Dieu ! Elle pria pour qu'il ne s'arrête jamais.

-Perspicace.

Un ange passa.  
Puis deux.  
Tendit qu'un troisième montrait le bout d'une aile, il reprit :

-C'était quoi ? La chanson, je veux dire.

-Auf Kurs... Vous n'êtes pas français.

Elle lâcha cela, comme une sentence. Nouveau rire néanmoins, ce rire fantasque qui ravissait la jeune femme.

-Tu ne le savais pas ?

Mon Dieu ! Ce tutoiement immédiat la perturba, à tel point qu'elle fit une légère fausse note, ce qui amusa le trublion car il rit de nouveau. Elle balbutia.

-Je... Non... Enfin... Je... Je ne vous connais qu'à travers votre rôle. Elle hésita un instant puis ajouta, Nous ne sommes guère en contact avec l'extérieur ici.

-Ah... Je ne le savais pas.  
L'ange s'invita de nouveau. Ira changea de sonate.  
Ils ouvrirent la bouche tout deux de concert.  
Rires gênés, puis il dit

-Toi d'abord.

-... J'aime beaucoup vous entendre parler. Votre accent fait chanter votre français, c'est amusant cette pointe outre-atlantique... Pouvez-vous continuer de me parler ?

Il y eut un instant de confusion, puis elle l'entendit éclater de rire.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

-Je ne sais pas, ce que vous voulez...

Il hésita encore un peu, lâcha quelques phrases sur lui, puis sur la troupe, puis les mots s'ensuivirent naturellement. Il lui raconta sa vie, son parcours. Ira se délectait de sa voix comme d'une symphonie, ses doigts avait ralentit le mouvement comme pour ne pas gêner le récit de l'homme.  
Cela continua longtemps encore, la jeune femme l'entendait se déplacer dans la pièce et adopter un rythme de marche différent selon ce qu'il racontait. Mais Ira ne le voyait pas car la disposition et la petitesse de la pièce ne permettait pas à l'américain de venir se placer devant elle. Il s'interrompit dans son récit et dans sa marche. Elle le sentit hésitant puis, après quelques secondes, il dit :

-Tu ne te retournes pas pour me voir ?

Il semblait presque déçut, mais la réponse fut sans appel

-Non.

-... Pourquoi ?

-J'ai peur de rêver.

Il éclata de rire. Comme elle aimait ce rire !

-Mais je ne vais pas m'envoler !

Justement, il s'envola jusqu'elle, agrippa la jeune femme aux épaules et la tira en arrière. Ira se raidit sous ce contact brusque, la vitesse lui fit faire quelques impairs à la musique et ses mains se firent plus rapides que la lumières pour cacher son visage.  
Pour cacher ses yeux bleus.  
Il rit, encore

-Je vais finir par croire que je suis moche !

Un fin sourire étira les lèvres rubis d'Ira.

-Je suis sûre que c'est faux.

-Alors ! Regarde-moi !

-Non !

Le sourire s'élargit jusqu'à avoir l'audace de dévoiler une rangée de dents bien alignées. Il souffla, comme un ado contrarié, la lâcha et retourna s'assoir en claquant presque des pieds. Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Ira de rire. Ses mains quittèrent son visage pour se replacer sur le piano et entamèrent un petit morceau jazzy.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?

-Regarde-moi.

Ton boudeur, mais impératif.

-Non.

Ton amusé, mais résolu.

-Pfff.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me voir ?

-... Allez... Regarde-moi.

Ton implorant qui poignarda Ira en plein cœur. Elle cessa de jouer puis secoua doucement la tête.  
Il n'y eu plus de paroles pendant longtemps, ce furent des dizaines d'anges qui vinrent danser autour d'eux, se riant de leur silence que l'italien finit par briser d'un ton peiné

-Je dois m'en aller. Mais je reviendrais.

Puis il dit, résolument

-Je reviendrais, jusqu'à ce que tu daignes vouloir me regarder.

Ira l'entendit sauter sur ses pieds puis partir très vite.  
La porte claqua.  
Une larme vint s'écraser sur l'ivoire.  
Un rire euphorique fusa.  
Ira était heureuse. Si heureuse. Tellement heureuse que son cœur en débordait.


	4. Chapter 3, Regardemoi

**Ira était dans sa « salle piano ».**

Elle ne se rappelait pas vraiment s'être endormie, ni s'être réveillée non plus.

Ses yeux vagues fixèrent le clavier, ne sachant que faire, se demandant ce que leur propriétaire faisait là... Puis, mécaniquement, ses doigts s'envolèrent : Lacrymosa.

Avait-elle rêvée ? Était-il réellement venu ? Lui avait-il vraiment fait cette « promesse » ? Elle n'arrivait pas trop à ce fixer une réponse et ce dit que dans l'hypothèse où elle n'avait pas rêvé, il reviendrait probablement aujourd'hui.  
Probablement.  
Oui, sûrement même.  
Elle voulait le croire.

Il viendrait... La voix de la jeune femme qui n'était guère faite pour le lyrisme vacilla quelques peu sur les notes trop aiguës. Elle finit par terminer le morceau, n'entendit rien derrière elle, se retourna.

Personne.  
Son cœur et ses lèvres se serrèrent.  
Elle retourna à son piano, recommença le morceau, plus lentement, 6 minutes plus tard se retourna.

Personne.  
Elle recommença. Ralentit encore plus le morceau. Se retourna.

Personne.  
Lentement, elle retourna à son clavier.

Il ne viendrait pas.  
Il avait mentit.  
Il ne viendra pas.

Elle se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite, puis son sanglot éclata.  
Elle pleura longtemps avant que dans sa tête n'explose rageusement un autre requiem et que sa tristesse ne se mue en colère sourde. Ses mains vinrent frapper violemment les touches faisant claquer les notes dans l'air. 

**Il.**

****

Elle transpirait sa colère rapidement transformée en rage se déchainant de plus en plus violemment sur le clavier. 

**Avait.**

****

Ses larmes s'étaient taries mais son beau visage était désormais déformé par sa fureur.

**Mentit.**

****

Les dernières notes s'envolèrent. Ira se leva si brusquement que le tabouret se renversa, elle cria de rage et rabattit sèchement le couvercle du clavier. Elle se figea, ne sachant quoi faire après un tel accès de colère. Elle repensa à maitre Shifu, le « yoga master » comme elle l'appelait... Dans sa vie... D'avant. Première leçon : respirer calmement. Deuxième leçon : fermer les yeux et faire le vide. Puis souffler.

Elle souffla.  
Puis ramassa son siège.  
Puis se replaça avec devant le piano.  
Et démarra un nouveau morceau. Love Hurt, Yiruma.

Les premières notes partirent quand Ira entendit siffler derrière elle.

-Héééé bien ! Que de violence Aujourd'hui !  
**  
Elle se crispa tellement fort qu'elle fit des fausses notes. Elle lança rageusement**

-Oui. Que de violence.

-... Pourquoi ?

-...

**Elle l'entendit se lever, se planter juste derrière elle.**

-Pourquoi ?

.Que.

-... Ok. Bien. Je m'en vais alors puisque j'ai l'air malvenu.

**Elle ne dit rien, se contentait de pincer ses lèvres plus fortement. Trop de colère et de déception d'un coup. Elle l'entendit se déplacer lentement, presque avec hésitation, puis ouvrir la porte, plus lentement encore. Un gémissement monta involontairement de la gorge d'Ira**

-Non... Restez... S'il vous plaît.

**La porte se referma. Elle osa espérer qu'un sourire était en train de se dessiner sur le visage de l'italien. Elle reprit son morceau là où elle l'avait arrêté. Il revint se poster derrière elle**

-Triste morceau aujourd'hui... **Il lui tapota l'épaule.** Fais-moi une place, un taureau, ça te dit ?

**Elle éclata de rire en se déplaçant vers la gauche**

-On dit un bœuf. Les aiguës, cela vous va ?

**Il rit à son tour**

-Un bœuf, un taureau, un âne ! C'est la même chose. Oui.

**Elle reprit le morceau dans les graves, il suivit avec les aiguës ce qui surprit autant que ravit Ira. Entre temps, elle s'était cachée dans sa masse de cheveux. Elle jeta furtivement un coup d'œil vers l'homme. Elle n'y vit pas grand-chose, à part un vague sourire sur son visage. Ira se concentra de nouveau sur son clavier. Pour la première fois, le silence entre eux la gênait. Elle chercha comment briser la glace, puis murmura **

-Jai cru... J'ai vraiment cru que vous m'aviez menti... Que vous ne reviendrait pas. C'est pour ça que... Que tout à l'heure...

-Je comprends.

-Ah... Euh... Merci.

-Au fait. Presque tout le monde me tutoie alors tutoie moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un vieux quand tu me parles.

**Il avait dit cette phrase tellement sérieusement qu'Ira en fut déconcertée. Celle-ci s'attendait plus a un grand éclat de rire. Elle balbutia**

-M-Mais. Je... Non, Enfin... Mais... Je ne sais pas, vous pourriez être... Je...

-Mais. Non. Je .Oui. Ok.

**Il rit, se moquant de sa cadette. Ira se troubla, rougit comme une pivoine et se renfonça plus profondément dans la forêt de ses cheveux, ce qui fit rire de plus belle l'italien.**

-Donc je pourrais être ?

**A croire qu'il s'amusait à la mettre mal à l'aise.**

-Je... Ne. Sais. Pas. Un... Grand frère ?

**Son dernier mot fut presque inaudible. Mais il éclata de rire. Un rire énorme. Fou.**

-Bon, d'accord. Si je suis un _brother_, appelle moi au moins par mon prénom. Allez ! Dit-le !

-Pardon ?

**Elle se sentait tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle s'était presque recroquevillée sur elle-même et son regard restait désespérément fixé sur le clavier. Il s'insurgea **

-Dit mon nom !

**Il y eu un blanc d'une trentaine de secondes, puis elle se lança **

-A... Ak... A-Akiro.

**Elle cacha son visage entre ses mains, se sentant ridicule. Lui, il rit, encore. Elle aimait toujours ce rire.**

-Alors ! Il a eu du mal à sortir se prénom !

**Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, pour acquiescer, puis se jeta presque sur les touches pour lancer un nouveau morceau, enfin, plutôt des notes au hasard. Il suivit, toujours riant.  
L'improvisation dura longtemps.  
Puis Akiro s'arrêta, Ira continua lentement de son côté. Il regarda la jeune femme jouer puis dit, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, presque sur un ton de reproche **

-Dis, Ira, tu avais dit que tu me regarderais aujourd'hui.

**BAM ! Attaque surpassant le rire du bellâtre. Pitié, s'il y a un dieu quelques part, faites qu'il ne recommence pas. Ira se crispa de nouveau, continua de jouer à une cadence plus saccadée.  
Aucune réponse. Akiro reprit **

-Ira ? Pas vrai ?

**Non. Pas une fois encore. Ses doigts se crispèrent, comme de serres, l'empêchant de jouer. Elle se ratatina sur elle-même.  
Il commençait à s'inquiéter. Pourquoi ne lui répondait elle pas ?**

-Ira ?...

**Un spasme l'ébranla, puis elle s'effondra en sanglot sur le piano.  
Akiro n'en revenait pas. Mais qu'avait-il bien pu faire ?  
Entre deux sanglots, Ira parvint à articuler **

-Cela... faisait tellement longtemps que... Que-que-que. **Elle souffla, tenta de se calmer.** Que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un prononcer mon prénom.

**Elle repartit en sanglot.  
Akiro ne se permit pas de rire cette fois ci, mais il sourit. Il avait compris maintenant. Il attrapa Ira dans ses bras et l'amena contre lui.**

-Tant de chagrin pour un simple prénom ! Si c'est ça je le dirais tout le temps ! ~

**Surprise par l'étreinte, elle en hoqueta de surprise, puis se laissa aller. Elle s'essuya les yeux du dos de la main, puis essaya de rire en entendant l'enchainement de son prénom mais ne réussit qu'à produire un gargouillement bizarre.  
Il continua encore quelques minutes, ne s'arrêtant que pour respirer. Mais il finit par s'arrêter.  
Ira profita encore un peu de ses bras, puis se redressa, démarra un nouveau morceau.  
Il la regardait jouer.**

-N'empêche que, tu avais dit que tu me regarderais.

-Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

-Pff... Alors regarde-moi maintenant !

-Non. Vous m'avais faite enrager et pleurer.

-Mais je t'ai aussi faite rire. Regarde-moi. S'il te plait

-Non... Akiro ?

-Yeah ?

-Je vous regarderais... Quand vous répondrais à ma question.

-Laquelle ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ? Pour me voir je veux dire.

**Il ne répondit pas.  
A travers ses cheveux, elle ne distinguait rien, à part toujours un vague sourire.**

-Alors Akiro ? Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

**Il rit.**

-Haha ! Tu me pièges. Ce n'est pas bien.

-Ma question est piège ? En quelle mesure ?

**Il ne répondit rien mais se lança dans l'intro d'une des chansons du spectacle. Il sifflota les paroles.**

-Vous vous dérobez.

-... Toi aussi.

-Non, j'ai dit que je vous regarderais si vous répondais à ma question.

-_Pourquoi me faites vous cela ? ..._

-Alors ?

-Alors il est l'heure miss Ira. Je dois m'en aller.

-Pff. Vous vous dérobez.

**Il sourit.  
Oui, il se dérobait.  
Akiro se leva pour partir.**

Ira se retourna vers lui. Il était de dos.

-Akiro ?

**Il ne bougea pas, la main sur le bouton de porte**

-Vous reviendrez demain, hein ?

-Je l'ai dis non ? Tant que tu ne m'auras regardé...

**Et il partit.**


	5. Chapter 4, Réminiscences passées

Ira courait à en perdre haleine à travers la salle de spectacle. Elle toussait à en cracher ses poumons et elle pleurait comme une madeleine tant ses yeux étaient irrités.

Elle s'accrochait, ne voulant pas perdre espoir. Elle allait s'en sortir. Les coulisses enflammées ressemblaient aux noir Enfers.  
Elle poussa violemment une porte, atterrît face contre un plancher brûlant.  
Elle releva la tête est inspira une grande lampée d'air, il était plus frais, plus sain ici.  
Elle aperçu la porte de sortie juste en face d'elle.  
Encore 50 petits mètres.  
Même si les flammes la bloquaient, son échappée était plus près que jamais, le cœur de la jeune fille se gonfla d'un coup devant cette bouffée d'espoir.

Allez Ira !

Elle se releva d'un bond, essuya sèchement ses larmes du revers de la main et s'élança sur la scène. Courant comme si ça vie en dépendait. D'ailleurs, c'était vrai. Sa vie ne dépendait maintenant que de sa capacité à courir.

Vite Ira !

Malheureusement, la fumée aussi noire et opaque qu'âcre fut traitresse. Ira trébucha sur quelque chose et se tordit violemment la cheville.  
Elle retomba, tenta de ne pas hurler trop fort, de ne pas céder à la douleur.  
Elle jetait des coups d'œil désespérés aux grandes portes qui fermaient la salle de théâtre.  
Non, elle ne mourrait pas ici.  
Pas maintenant.  
Pas si jeune.  
Elle se releva une nouvelle fois, une nouvelle fois s'écroula.  
La douleur s'imposa et explosa en elle. Dans un élan désespéré, elle se mit à ramper sur le parquet qui la brûlait.

Plus vite Ira, allez !

Elle avait presque atteint le bout de la scène, elle pouvait voir la fumée qui s'engouffrait plus bas, comme la lave dans une crevasse.  
Elle rampa plus vite, s'écorchant les coudes, les bras, les mains, les genoux...  
Elle n'en avait cure.  
Rien n'était plus fort que l'instinct de survie qui brûlait en elle en ce moment.  
Sa main gauche agrippa le bord de la scène.  
Puis la droite.  
Elle banda les petits muscles composant ses bras et se prépara à se trainer pour basculer sur le sol.

Un.  
Deux.  
Trois.

Aller Ira !

Elle s'aplatit aussi soudainement que violemment sur le sol. Quelqu'un était en train de l'écraser avec le pied.  
Non...  
Non...  
Non. Non. Non. NON ! NOOOON !

Une voix susurra. Une voix qu'elle avait appris à haïr en à peine 2 heures.

-Ira, ma chérie, mon amour, mon ange, c'est donc ici que tu te cachais !

Il s'accroupit à côté d'elle et lui empoigna les cheveux pour obliger la jeune fille à le regarder. Ira, elle, cédant complètement à la panique s'était remise à pleurer et à gémir. Elle avait finit d'implorer la pitié. Il était devenu trop fou pour l'entendre.

-Ce n'est pas bien d'avoir voulu me défoncer le crâne Ira chérie. Mais je te pardonne puisque je t'aime.

Elle sanglotait. Il était trop tard maintenant. Elle avait cessé de lutter.  
Il la lâcha pour se relever

-Pourquoi pleures-tu mon amour ? Tu verras, on sera heureux à deux.

Il lui empoigna fermement une cheville.  
La mauvaise.  
Ira hurla.  
De peur.  
D'angoisse.  
D'horreur.  
De douleur.

Elle hurla tandis que l'homme qui la trainait la ramenait vers les noirs Enfers en faisait tonitruer son rire. Un rire de fou.

Ϫ

Ira se réveilla en sursaut à cause de ses hurlements. Le sursaut fut tellement violent qu'elle fut projetée sur le sol de la chambre. La fraicheur du linoléum lui fit du bien, la rassura.  
Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé, cauchemardé, de ça, de Lui.  
Elle éclata en sanglot, porta ses mains à son coup qui effleurèrent la fine cicatrice presque invisible. Puis ses mains allèrent fouiller dans son dos, sur ses épaules. Ira sentit les boursoufflures et l'étrange douceur satinée des peaux brûlées, un peu fripées.  
Les sanglots furent violents mais se calmèrent rapidement.  
Le passé est bien ce qu'il est.  
Du passé.  
C'est passé.  
C'est finit.  
Elle se leva, chancelante, et marcha d'un pas mal assuré vers la petite salle de bain puis contempla son reflet dévasté par l'angoisse dans le miroir.  
Elle posa son front contre le plexiglas. C'était fini. Il est mort maintenant.

-Oui. Il est bien mort.

Elle renifla, quelques larmes vinrent perler de nouveau sur ses joues. Entendre sa propre voix la rassura un peu. Elle respira profondément, retrouvant peu à peu son calme. Elle se passa un peu d'eau glacée sur le visage puis se laissa glisser le long du mur.  
Elle s'assit sur le sol carrelé, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et savoura cette fraicheur qui monter en elle après avoir vécu l'enfer du feu. Ses cicatrices la piquotaient. Elle n'en avait cure, ce n'était qu'une réminiscence de passé. Du masochisme mental comme aurait dit le professeur Manikof en riant. Il lui suffisait juste d'occulter la douleur et elle s'en irait toute seule.  
Ira n'était pas maso.  
Elle se laissa doucement bercer par la fantaisie impromptue qui s'invita timidement dans son esprit.

CLACCLACCLAC

Le bruit des verrous s'ouvrant brusquement claqua dans l'air faisait sursauter la jeune femme.  
Toujours pas de « Bonjour Mademoiselle Saltzmann »  
De nouveau des bruits de pas qui vont, qui viennent.

Ira se releva, passa sa tête à l'intérieur de sa chambre.

Bruit de pas qui déjà sont loin.

Ira s'habilla, l'étrange comportement de l'infirmière Bressand rapidement remplacé dans son esprit par Akiro. Tout en enfilant une petite robe noire légère en voile de coton qui détonait sur sa peau d'albâtre, elle se dit, non, se promit de le regarder aujourd'hui. Mais elle avait peur, se disant qu'il ne reviendrait plus si elle cédait à sa requête. Et s'il ne revenait plus jamais la voir ?

Tout en marchant vers la salle du piano, elle tentait de se rassurer en se disant qu'il semblait l'apprécier.  
Elle fut surprise en ouvrant la porte d'entendre de la musique à l'intérieur de la pièce : une chanson en anglais qu'elle ne reconnu pas accompagnée du piano. Akiro était arrivé avant elle ? Si quelqu'un d'autre avait osé toucher son piano, elle allait faire un meurtre. Elle poussa doucement la porte et jeta rapidement un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle reconnu la délicatement ambrée brune de Akiro mais s'étonna de le voire bizarrement accoutré !  
En effet, il semblait habillé en costume de scène... Il était peut-être venu directement après sa répétition ?... A cette pensée le cœur d'Ira fit en bond joyeux dans sa poitrine. Elle pénétra à pas de souris dans la pièce et alla s'asseoir dans le petit fauteuil qui attendait dans un coin. La chanson se finit, et tandis qu'elle reconnaissait le prélude de Chopin il dit

-Les rôles sont échangés aujourd'hui Ira. Moi au piano te tournant le dos et toi en train de m'écouter...

Elle acquiesça, comme s'il pouvait la voir. Elle trouva sa voix différente : légèrement plus grave, moins accentuée par les sonorités latines...

-Akiro ?

-Hmmoui ?

-Votre voix... Elle...

Ira hésitait. Lui, chantonnait

-Elle...Elle, elle, elle ?

-Elle est... Je ne sais pas... Pas pareille que d'habitude... Bizarre...

- Ah ! Bizarre, beaux arts, baisers !

-Pardon ? fit la jeune femme, plus que surprise

-Balzac, bazaine, boudoir !

Bon apparemment les mots en « b » semblaient inspirer notre américain. Ira reprit, hésitante.

-Si... Vous... Le dites...

-Mais je le dit très chère !

Il éclata de rire, Ira s'attendit à sentir son cœur bondir. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Le rire de Akiro sonnait atrocement faux...

-Ira ?

Elle sursauta

-Oui ?

-Oui qui ?

-Akiro ?

Il s'arrêta de jouer pour taper sur le siège, juste à côté de lui

-Viens jouer avec moi !

Le ton était impérieux, enfantin. Ira frissonna, car ce ton faisait également un peu vicieux... Elle se leva tout de même et alla s'asseoir, en prenant grand soin de rabattre ses cheveux devant son visage pour ne pas voir le visage d'Akiro.

-On reprend le même morceau ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de jouer et Ira suivit, donc. Après quelques minutes il écrasa les touches, produisant un bruit monstrueusement faux et hurla presque

-Bon ! J'en ai assez ! Regarde-moi ! Maintenant !

Ira bondit sur son siège.

-I-RA !

Elle tenta de reprendre une contenance

-Rép...Répondez à ma question...

-Ce que tu peux être_ tiresome _!

-Tiresome ?

-ENNUYANTE !

Elle bondit de nouveau. Mais qu'arrivait-il à Akiro ? Elle reprit d'une petite voix

-Je... Bon... D'accord. Je vous regarde. Mais promettez-moi de me répondre après...

- Yeah, yeah, tout ce que tu veux.

-Bon...

Elle rabattit sa longue chevelure derrière ses oreilles mais ne parvenait pas à dévisser son regard du clavier. Il gronda

-Iraaaa !

Elle leva timidement la tête.  
Regarda.  
Et ce qu'elle vit l'horrifia.

-Non

-Surpriiiiiiiise !

Elle bondit du siège, se pris les jambes dedans, tomba par terre, laissa son visage se décomposer.

-Ira, tu n'as plus l'air heureuse de me voir !

-Je... Mais... Tu...

-Je. Mais. Tu. HAHA !

Son rire tonitrua. Il se leva. Elle rampa en arrière.

-Iraaa, voyons !

-Tu... Non...

De concert, tandis qu'il faisait un pas, elle reculait un peu plus. Jusqu'au moment fatidique où elle sentit le mur  
derrière elle.

-Ira, écoute –moi au moins !

-Non ! Tais-toi !

Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles, fixant d'un air effarée l'home qui lui faisait face. Il rugit

-IRA ECOUTE MOI !

Elle secoua la tête, et tandis que, le visage déformé par la rage, il fondait sur elle, Ira hurla.


	6. Chapter 5, Soulagement

**Ira ouvrit les yeux, haletante. Elle était trempée de sueur, elle respirait mal tant elle était affolée. Elle serra très fort sa couverture entre ses doigts puis respira intensément, calmement. Elle n'avait plus rien à craindre, elle était dans sa cham... SA CHAMBRE ?**

Elle se redressa d'un coup de reins sur son séant. Oui c'était bien SA chambre, sa chambre « d'Avant ». Ce n'était pas possible. Elle divaguait. Elle divaguait complètement.

Et pourtant... Elle reconnut parfaitement la petite pièce décorée selon le modèle exact d'un des boudoirs de Madame de Pompadour. Elle reconnut les couleurs rose poudre, gris perlé et bleu pâle. Elle reconnut les meubles rococo, tous d'époque et en luxueux bois blancs et en argent.  
Elle reconnut la psyché, d'époque elle aussi, qui était voilée, Ira est une superstitieuse... Elle n'avait pas besoin de lever la tête pour savoir que le plafond était richement décoré de moulures peintes dans les mêmes couleurs que la pièce. Elle divaguait. L'instant d'avant elle était aux Roses Bleues, avec... Avec...

Un frisson glacé la parcouru des pieds à la tête. Elle entendait encore le rire fou, elle voyait encore le regard glacial...

Elle leva la tête, jeta un petit coup d'œil à la grande psyché, une petite idée dans la tête. Comme petit espoir naissant.  
Comme un espoir fou.

Elle sortit du lit puis marcha vers le miroir à pas tremblants. Elle agrippa le tissu, ferma les yeux, inspira profondément puis tira le voile. Elle le laissa choir sur le sol, rouvrit les yeux, se laissa choir sur le sol.

Ne pas en croire ses yeux.

Lever la tête vers l'horloge et ne pas y croire, une fois de plus.

Ira leva une main tremblotante et effleura le reflet de son visage du bout du doigt.

Elle se gifla aussi brusquement que violemment

Se dire qu'on est bien réveillé et ne pas y croire.

Ira regarda une nouvelle fois son reflet dans le miroir d'un air ébahit, presque effaré. Elle entendit des pas venant de la pièce d'à côté, son bureau qui jouxtait avec le dressing. Une main vint délicatement frapper à la porte de sa chambre. La porte s'ouvrit et la jumelle d'Ira mais avec 25 ans de plus passa sa tête dans la chambre. Käthlien Salztmann fut surprise de voir sa fille déjà réveillée.

-Chérie ? Qu'est-ce-que tu fais affalée devant ton miroir ? **Puis ses yeux s'arrondirent d'effarement.** Et c'est quoi cette main rouge sur ta joue ?

-Heu. Maman ? Je. Hm. Non. Rien. Jeee...

-Hm. Bien, bon j'ai rendez vous ce matin et je ne rentre pas avant ce soir. Ton père est parti en voyage d'affaire  
imprévu tôt ce matin, il rentrera la semaine prochaine aussi c'est Margritte qui te conduira au récital après demain, on se verra là-bas car je part pour un shoot dans le sud.

**Käthlien embrassa sa fille sur le front puis s'en alla. Ira était le portrait craché de sa mère, si ce n'est que celle-ci avait des yeux vert d'eau et ceux de sa fille étaient bleu glacé.  
Ira regarda sa mère partir, se surpris à l'envier. Sa mère était mannequin professionnelle depuis ses 16 ans, Ira la trouvait très belle et s'en trouvait un peu complexée bien que celle-ci lui ai légué ses traits fins. La jeune fille retourna à sa contemplation. Son reflet l'informa qu'elle avait 14 ans tandis que l'horloge annonçait que nous nous situions un 12 avril. Elle aurait donc 15 ans dans deux jours.  
Finalement elle avait p't'être bien rêvé. Elle ne retenta pas de se gifler une nouvelle fois, se contenta de se pincer. Plutôt fort. Mais elle resta bien ancrée devant son miroir. Elle partit alors dans un immense éclat de rire.  
Bon dieu ! Elle n'avait jamais était folle ! Elle n'avait jamais rencontré de Akiro Fowl et cette comédie musicale sur Chopin n'avait jamais existé. Dommage, les chansons étaient plutôt bonnes. Elle riait jusqu'aux larmes à présent.**

Elle s'ébroua, puis se releva, elle devait à présent s'habiller, déjeuner, se préparer pour le lycée. Ira avait un an d'avance, aussi était-elle déjà en seconde. Elle s'était fait une telle frayeur avec ce rêve tout ce qu'elle souhaitait à présent, c'était un trèèèèèèèèès long bain chaud. Elle attrapa son blackberry qui reposait sur une petite table basse et consulta son emploi du temps... Maths et Physique... Bien, elle pouvait donc se permettre de sécher les deux premières heures de la matinée, et puis venant d'elle, on ne pose pas beaucoup de question sur ses absences justifiées ou non au lycée.  
Chouette.

Elle déambula d'un pas allègre dans le manoir jusque la salle de bain la plus proche de sa chambre qui se révéla être celle qui semblait être taillé dans un bloc de marbre noir qui aurait été ensuite encastré dans la demeure des Saltzmann.  
La préférée d'Ira.

Elle entra et se débarrassa sur le champ de sa nuisette, alla ouvrir à fond les robinets de la baignoire puis ouvrir une grande armoire d'ébène. A l'intérieur de cette armoire, des dizaines de centaines de petites fioles d'huile essentielle classées par ordre de préférence. Ira attrapa le flacon le plus élevé et le plus à gauche avant d'aller déverser son contenu dans la baignoire. Des effluves d'orchidée montèrent avec les vapeurs d'eau chaudes, le visage de la jeune fille afficha un sourire béat. Elle posa son téléphone sur le rebord de la baignoire puis se coula dans l'eau, se plongea entièrement puis claqua des doigts, mettant en marche un clapper qui alluma la chaine hi-fi dormant dans un coin. Un morceau se déversa dans la pièce : Sonate du clair de Lune, Chopin. Un frisson glacé parcouru la jeune fille qui claqua à nouveau des doigts pour que change le morceau. Les guitares électriques des MCR vinrent claquer dans l'air, Ira se détendit. La sonate chopine l'avait perturbée et empêchait la jeune fille de pleinement se laisser emporter par la voix de Gerard. Elle lui rappelait trop son rêve, et cet italien. D'ailleurs ! Ce rêve était bien curieux ! Comment avait-elle pu imaginer un italien tenant le rôle de son idole dans une comédie musicale ! Un opéra rock sur Chopin passe, idée plutôt drôle même, mais un américain ! En plus, Ira n'aimait pas les américains. Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire. Quel rêve étrange... Improbable même... Et puis, elle-même, complètement folle à lier ! Elle frissonna de nouveau.  
Ne fallait-il pas, d'ailleurs, être un peu fou pour imaginer de telles choses ?

Le temps passa tandis qu'Ira philosophait... Elle finit par glisser dans une douce torpeur, dut à la chaleur de l'eau, puis par s'endormir. La musique fut de la partie car l'aléatoirité des chansons fit que la Petite musique de nuit de Mozart s'invita doucement dans la pièce.

Le corps d'Ira glissait doucement, doucement, doucement, jusqu'à ce que le nez de la jeune fille ne menace d'être englouti... Il glissait doucement, doucement, doucement le petit corps blanc...

Plouf.

Le corps d'Ira contre le fond de la baignoire produit un bruit sourd qui fit fonctionner le clapper, la chaine arrêta de fonctionner. **Trente secondes plus tard, à peine, le blackberry vibra produisant un bouquant du diable  
Long ago, just like the hearse you die to get in again  
We are so far from you**

BURNING ON !

**Le blackberry de la jeune fille sonna rageusement, elle avait la fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais l'entendre, tendance plutôt risible pour la musicienne qu'elle était, aussi le vibreur et le son de la sonnerie était poussé au maximum.**

Ira se réveilla en sursaut et ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait, par réflexe elle respira et s'étouffa. Elle remonta d'un coup de reins à l'air libre et inspira une grande goulée d'air parfumé à l'orchidée. Elle souffla, cracha l'eau qu'elle avait avalée et elle rabattit ses cheveux en arrière. Elle avait faillit se noyer...

Elle avait faillit se noyer ! Bon Dieu !

Si son portable ne l'avait pas réveillée... Tiens, d'ailleurs, qui était son sauveur qu'elle l'embrasse ! Le cellulaire était à portée de main, aussi elle l'attrapa, déverrouilla le clavier puis ouvrit le message qu'elle avait reçu :

From : Nekô  
T'es où ? Tu fous quoi encore ? Comment oses-tu me laisser seule avec Ritsu ? Keunasse va !

**Ira éclata de rire. Nekô, ou plutôt Lana était sa meilleure amie, punk dans l'âme elle était aussi branché Japon qu'Angleterre. Ritsu faisait parti de leur bande, lui était vraiment Jap's mais Lana ne le supportait pas vraiment car celui-ci était un vrai pot de colle, enfin très affectif dirons nous. Elle rit encore.**

To : Nekô  
Femme, je t'aime  
Tu viens de me sauver la vie : 3  
J'arrive pour la 3eme heure, prépare ton dissolvant et prends ton mal en patience.  
A tout' ^3^

**Elle appuya sur « Send» puis reposa son téléphone sur le rebord de la baignoire. Elle avait drôlement eu chaud ! Elle attrapa une fleur de bain, du savon au lait et entreprit une toilette de chat puis elle se rinça, retira la bonde et sortit. Elle attrapa une serviette éponge qu'elle enroula autour d'elle puis une deuxième dans laquelle elle enroula ses cheveux, elle se sécha rapidement les pieds sur le tapis moelleux puis retourna vers sa chambre, direction le dressing cette fois-ci. Arrivée, elle était complètement sèche aussi elle jeta la serviette qui protéger sa nudité sur la méridienne ou le siège à psy selon Ira rouge et argent, seul meuble de la pièce à part les armoires. Cette pièce aussi était décorée selon un code baroque. La jeune fille attrapa des sous-vêtements puis alla commencer la difficile tâche qu'allait être de choisir ses vêtements.  
Au bout d'une grosse demi-heure, elle se décida pour une tunique de ****Castelbajac**** et des escarpins ****Galliano****. Ira les contempla avec affections, c'était sa paire de chaussure fétiche et malgré son actuel mètre 75 et la surélévation totale de 15cm des chaussures, elle adorait les porter. Question coiffure, elle ne se posa guère de questions, elle se débarrassa de sa serviette qui alla choir non loin de la première puis coiffa à la va vite son carré plongeant se donnant un air faussement négligé, idem pour le maquillage : un peu de poudre  
blanche, un peu de blush rosé sur les joues et des yeux smoky et enfin un trait d'eye-liner pour finaliser le tout.**

Parfait.

Ira sourit à son reflet puis attrapa son téléphone : 10h.  
Parfait il était temps d'aller au lycée, qui était à un quart d'heure de chez elle. Pratique. Au moment où elle s'apprêtait à sortir de sa chambre, du moins de la partie du manoir qui lui était alloué car à ce niveau c'était plus un mini-studio, l'écran de son ordinateur s'alluma et la voix robotique annonça qu'un e-mail avait été reçu. Plus curieuse qu'un enfant, Ira se jeta dessus et ouvrit sa boite mail. Elle découvrit qu'un message lui avait était envoyé via son fan-site. Un poème, avant même de le lire, elle rosit de plaisir en voyant l'expéditeur.

De: Salieri  
Sujet: A Jeudi

**Jeudi ? Oh Mon Dieu ! Il sera dans la salle !  
Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir le mail pour en lire le contenu**

Trois-quatre vers pour rire  
Et une erreur, mon ire  
En attendant le soir  
Où dans vos yeux je pourrais boire

**Effectivement Ira, rit. Des bons mots du poème, de la petite erreur dont elle n'avait cure et de cette référence à son prénom.  
Ira signifie la colère en latin, la jeune fille était pourtant d'un caractère placide et joyeuse mais ses colères en était que plus terrible.**

Le mystérieux Salieri, pseudonyme évidemment, lui envoyait régulièrement quelques lignes et parfois des pages entières de poèmes qu'il écrivait pour elle. Cela amusait autant que flattait et plaisait à la jeune fille. Elle se réjouissait d'avance, apparemment il assisterait à son récital ce soir ! Cela la stressa légèrement d'autant plus qu'elle ne savait pas qui il était. Elle relut quelques fois encore les 4 lignes avant de se mettre à courir : il était 10h10 et tout en se disant que quelqu'un pensait à elle en ce moment, elle redoublait autant que possible d'allure car elle allait arriver en retard à sa 3eme heure de cours. Cours qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de sauter, du moins moralement, car la musique était ce qui comptait le plus dans l'emploi du temps scolaire d'Ira.


	7. Chapter 6, Back to school

_Mon héroïïïïïne  
Je suis infirme  
De mon héroïne  
Pourtant tu es..._

Ira agrippa son réveil, le lança violemment contre le mur et la chanson se termina en un immonde gargouillis informatique. La jeune fille soupira, encore un réveil de mort. M'enfin.  
Elle soupira de nouveau, et se retourna sous ses couettes  
Elle avait mal à l'estomac, conséquence du fait qu'elle dormait tout le temps sur le ventre la tête enfoncée dans ses oreillers géants.  
Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi pas cours, donc.  
Ca y était.  
Elle avait quinze ans.

BURNING OOON !

Greuh.  
Le blackberry crachait ses beats enragés, quelque part, perdu dans le bordel Saltzmannien.  
Ira n'avait pas envie de se lever.  
Tant pis, le message attendra.  
La jeune fille laissa son esprit vagabonder.  
Sean...

La veille, il avait passé la journée à la coller.  
Il l'avait même un peu draguée... Même si cela c'était soldé par un échec cuisant et une gifle, il semblait ne pas s'avouer vaincu. M'enfin.  
S'il s'avérait vraiment sérieux, qu'il s'accrochait, Ira comptait s'amuser un peu avant de lui céder.  
La jeune fille était une difficile. Elle sourit. Il était plutôt sympa, quand même, cet amerloque. Même s'il était un brin collant. M'enfin.

BURNING OON !

Ira marmonna, invectivant le cellulaire perdu

- Gee, Shut up.

Grumpf.  
Les messages allaient pleuvoir aujourd'hui.  
Comme tout les ans.  
Des pas feutrés, suivis d'un puissant ronronnement se firent entendre. Ira sourit puis tapota sur le coin de son lit.

- Kom Schnee.

Un énorme Maine Coon albinos sauta agilement sur le matelas avant d'aller s'écraser, ivre de bonheur, sur le ventre de sa maitresse. Ira en eut le souffle coupé, empoigna le mastodonte et le déplaça de manière à pouvoir respirer

- Du bist groß Schnee

Le chat émit un miaulement de protestation quoi fit rire Ira. Bizarrement, Schnee était un chat exceptionnellement intelligent mais ne comprenais que l'allemand. Chose assez comique en soi. La vie réservait parfois de bien belles surprises...

BURNING OOON !

Put***... Encore ?  
Elle pria pour que Gerard arrête de lui casser les oreilles, sachant pertinemment que sa requête resterait vaine. Elle soupira, une fois encore, frotta ses yeux toujours ensommeillés puis étira comme un chat tous ses muscles froissés par la nuit avant de se décider à quitter la douce chaleur de son lit. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis sortit d'un pas chancelant de sa chambre, laissant Schnee à son sommeil béat, pour partir à la recherche de son insupportable cellulaire.

BURNING OOON !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive...

Mais où avait-elle bien pu l'oublier ?  
Gruuuuuumpf !  
En plus, elle avait mal à la tête.  
Ah ! Enfin !  
L'importun se déchainait et vibrait à toute berzingue coincé sous le bureau d'Ira. Comment éta it il arrivé là ? Mystère et boule de gomme.  
Ira n'avait pas une âme d'enquêtrice.  
Le téléphone lui vibra entre les doigts, hurla de nouveau. La jeune fille le mit sur le champ en mode silencieux.  
Enfin un peu de paix.  
Elle ouvrit sa boîte sms.  
6 nouveaux messages. Et il n'était que... 9h05... Ira n'osa pas allumer son ordinateur pour consulter sa boîte mail perso et celle de son fansite... Nouveau soupir à se fendre l'âme.  
2 appels manqués, de ses parents sans doute. Gagné. Elle tapa les trois chiffres lui permettant d'accéder à sa messagerie.  
Vous avez deux nouveaux messages. Bip. Hier à 23h05.

La voix chaude ponctuée d'un accent allemand du patriarche Saltzmann se fit entendre

Coucou Chérie ! Alles Gut zum Geburstag ! Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là aujourd'hui. Quinze ans ! C'est un cap ! M'enfin... Le boulot, hein... Tu comprends ? Bon, j'ai réussi à me libérer, je prends l'avion dans quelques heure, il est 15h ici, je pense qu'il doit être approximativement minuit à la maison. On se voit donc demain soir pour moi, ce soir pour toi. Je t'aime. Joyeux anniversaire.  
Taper 1 pour réécouter, 2 pour eff... 2.  
Le message ne ravit même pas la jeune fille. Non elle ne comprenait pas. S'il était là ce soir, tant mieux. Mais elle était sûre qu'il faillirait à sa « promesse ».

Aujourd'hui à 5h30

Ce fut au tour de la voix de crécelle de sa mère de se faire entendre  
Iraaaaaaaa ! Joyeux anniversaire mon amour ! Tes cadeaux t'attendent en bas ! Contrairement à ton père, je serais là today ! Je suis dans le train, je serais de retour pour 12h, avec tout les retards, je pense. Prépare-toi, je t'emmène dans notre resto. Kiss Kiss.

Taper 1 pour réécouter, 2 pour effacer, 3 pour archiver. Bip. 3.  
Le message de sa mère avait laissé un joyeux sourire sur le visage d'Ira. Elle alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche, enfin, alla plutôt s'affaler puis consulta rapidement ses sms.  
Il fallait qu'elle aille s'habiller... Bon. Elle se dirigea vers son dressing, attrapa un vieux jean contenant plus de trous que de tissu, un maillot disney à l'éffigie d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ainsi qu'une paire de converse rouge défoncées.  
Pas envie de faire dans le smart aujourd'hui.  
En retournant vers son lit elle pensa à son concert, ce soir. Elle avait décidé que ce serait son concert « d'adieux ». Il fallait qu'elle aille le publier son sur fansite... Elle en avait assez des paillettes, d'être le petit génie du piano que tout le monde s'arrachait... Elle en avait assez. Il fallait qu'elle l'annonce à son père... Il ne sera pas ravi. M'enfin. Elle quitta de nouveau son lit pour aller se mettre devant son ordinateur.  
Elle passa exactement deux heures à écrire un article qu'elle jugea comme acceptable puis à lire une grosse moitié des messages lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Elle allait ouvrir un autre mail quand une tornade pénétra dans sa chambre et vint l'arracher à sa chaise

- Iraaaaaaaaaaa ! Ma petite chérie ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRE !

- Mam... Maman. C'est bon ! Lâche-moi !

Käthlien Saltzmann ne lâchait plus sa fille et la serrait en un étroit étau

- Chérie ? tu ne veux plus que maman te prennes dans ses bras ? Tu fais ta crise d'ado ? Ira ! Tu fais ta crise d'ado ? Je ne suis pas-du-tout contente !*

- Mais tu vas me laisser en placer une oui ?

- Iraaa chéééériiiie... Tu sais, c'est normal à ton âge, j'ai lu des tonnes de bouquins là-dessus !

- Mais maman ! Non je ne suis pas en pleine crise.

- Ouf !

- Lâche-moi maintenant

- Mais-mais-mais ! Tu viens de dire que...

- Bon ok c'est bon, je capitule.

- Tu me trouves chiante ? Tu sais, je comprendrais, c'est normal à ton âge de vouloir couper le cordon avec ses parents, un de mes livres parlait d'un comp...

- Maman, tes seins m'étouffent.

- Ah désolée.

Käthlien relâcha sa fille

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ca fais quoi d'avoir quinze ans ? A ton âge j'étais toute excitée ! Je commençais à peine le mannequinat !

- Bah écoute, j'ai pas l'impression subitement évoluée comme un pokémon

- Un poké-quoi ?

- Laisse tomber maman.

- Ira ! Je ne suis pas une has-been ! Je suis parfaitement dans le coup, j'ai fais la couverture de Vogue 5 fois !

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec les Pokémon.

Ira soupira, sa mère était une vraie pile électrique plus loquace qu'un perroquet.

- Bon ! Tu ne devais pas m'emmener au restaurant ?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiii ! Pardonne-moi ma chérie. J'ai remarquée que tu n'avais pas ouvert tes cadeaux !

- Je le ferai plus tard.

- Non maintenant !

- Dis moi ce que c'est, comme ça je n'aurais plus qu'a les ouvrir.

- Non, ce ne serait plus une surprise.

- Allez ! Mutti !

- Nein.

- Muttiiiiiiiii

- Nein.

- Mutti ?

- ...

- Allez, dis-moi !

- Bon ! OK ! On t'a commandé des rocking horse rouge et ta pullip...

- Merci Mom !

La jeune fille embrassa sa mère.

- Bon on va manger ?

- Allez !

La mère et sa progéniture partirent. Ira passa le reste de sa journée avec sa mère, à faire les boutiques. Elle lui parla également de son projet de stopper la scène, chose que sa mère approuva à son plus grand soulagement. Rester plus qu'à convaincre le paternel.

- Mutti ? Il est 4h, je dois aller au théâtre pour ce soir.

- Hm ? Käthlien était en train de contempler un magnifique sac Moschino, tu disais ?

- Je dois aller au théâtre. Il est 16h.

- Ah ok. Je t'y conduis.

- Bien.

La mère conduisit donc sa fille puis l'abandonna à contrecœur. Ira entra dans le théâtre, ne s'étonnant pas de ne voir personne, les musiciens et tous les autres n'arriveront que d'ici deux, voir trois heures. Elle s'étonna un peu de voir toute les lumières allumées mais il y avait peu être un machiniste de déjà présent ? Elle haussa les épaules puis se dirigea à pas lent dans la salle de spectacle savourant le bruit de ses pas qui résonnait comme le tonnerre dans l'épais silence. Son cher piano était là scintillant dans la lueur feutrée des projecteurs. Elle passa dans les coulisses alla jusque sa loge où elle déposa son sac puis alla s'assoir sur le siège et caressa doucement l'ivoire du bout des doigts. Ce contact la ravit. Elle avait encore en tête des réminiscences de sa folle rêverie. Elle se sentit de jouer du Yiruma, jeune compositeur montant qu'elle adorait.

First Love.

Elle joua longtemps. Peux être une heure sans s'arrêter une bonne dizaine de morceaux parmi ses préférés : du Bach, du Tchaïkovski, Chopin... Elle fit une pose, histoire de faire craquer ses articulations, quand elle entendit son téléphone, au loin. Elle avait du pousser le son à fond et, dans le silence du théâtre à l'acoustique particulière, les sons ricochaient sur chaque centimètre carré. Aussi la jeune fille quitta son piano et retourna dans sa loge. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que ses pas et les coulisses étaient très sombre, presque noires. Ira eu soudain peur.

Elle savait sa situation absurde mais elle croyait trop aux histoires de fantômes.  
Sa respiration se fit plus rapide.  
Elle avait l'impression que la porte de sa loge était atrocement loin et s'éloignait un peu plus dès qu'elle posait le pied devant elle.

Soudain, Ira entendit un bruit.

Un bruit de pas nonchalant.  
Un bruit de pas qui hésite.  
Un bruit de pas qui s'arrête  
Un bruit de pas qui court.

Quelque chose qui courait très vite.  
Elle se mit à courir vers sa loge.  
Cela se rapprochait.

La jeune fille aperçut la porte, accéléra sa course.  
Quelqu'un lui agrippa l'épaule et la plaqua contre le mur.

Ira hurla

- Hé ! Vous ! Que faites-vous ici !

Une lampe torche braquées sur son visage aveuglait Ira

- Mademoiselle Saltzmann ? Je... Je suis désolé ! On ne m'avait pas prévenu de votre venu !

Le gardien éteignit sa torche, Ira inspira un grand coup

- Vous m'avez atrocement fait peur monsieur Trème.

- Veuillez m'excusez mademoiselle, je faisais un dernier tour avant de partir. Mais que faites-vous là ? Les  
musiciens n'arrivent que dans une heure !

- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu jouer ? Je suis arrivée il y a une heure !

- Et moi il y a deux minutes, je venais éteindre les lumières, quelqu'un les avait laissées allumées et  
comme j'ai entendu du bruit, je suis venu voir ici. Bien, mon tour est fini, je m'en vais. Je vous laisse mademoiselle Saltzmann ! Bon concert !

- Oui... Au revoir monsieur Trème...

La jeune fille attendit que le gardien du théâtre disparaisse puis attendit qu'il n'y est plus aucun bruit, pour être sûre qu'elle était bien seule puis grogna

- Le con ! La trouille bleue qu'il m'a pas foutue... Grumpf.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa loge et la referma brutalement. Elle se mit à chercher après son portable, grogna encore plus en ne le trouvant pas.

- Ira ?

La jeune fille se figea. Elle leva lentement la tête.

- Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille reçu un violent coup dans le crâne puis sombra dans les abimes


	8. Chapter 7, Théâtre en abime

_Mon héroïïïïïne  
Je suis infirme  
De mon héroïne  
Pourtant tu es..._

Ira agrippa son réveil, le lança violemment contre le mur et la chanson se termina en un immonde gargouillis informatique. La jeune fille soupira, encore un réveil de mort. M'enfin.  
Elle soupira de nouveau, et se retourna sous ses couettes  
Elle avait mal à l'estomac, conséquence du fait qu'elle dormait tout le temps sur le ventre la tête enfoncée dans ses oreillers géants.  
Aujourd'hui, nous étions samedi pas cours, donc.  
Ca y était.  
Elle avait quinze ans.

BURNING OOON !

Greuh.  
Le blackberry crachait ses beats enragés, quelque part, perdu dans le bordel Saltzmannien.  
Ira n'avait pas envie de se lever.  
Tant pis, le message attendra.  
La jeune fille laissa son esprit vagabonder.  
Sean...

La veille, il avait passé la journée à la coller.  
Il l'avait même un peu draguée... Même si cela c'était soldé par un échec cuisant et une gifle, il semblait ne pas s'avouer vaincu. M'enfin.  
S'il s'avérait vraiment sérieux, qu'il s'accrochait, Ira comptait s'amuser un peu avant de lui céder.  
La jeune fille était une difficile. Elle sourit. Il était plutôt sympa, quand même, cet amerloque. Même s'il était un brin collant. M'enfin.

BURNING OON !

Ira marmonna, invectivant le cellulaire perdu

- Gee, Shut up.

Grumpf.  
Les messages allaient pleuvoir aujourd'hui.  
Comme tout les ans.  
Des pas feutrés, suivis d'un puissant ronronnement se firent entendre. Ira sourit puis tapota sur le coin de son lit.

- Kom Schnee.

Un énorme Maine Coon albinos sauta agilement sur le matelas avant d'aller s'écraser, ivre de bonheur, sur le ventre de sa maitresse. Ira en eut le souffle coupé, empoigna le mastodonte et le déplaça de manière à pouvoir respirer

- Du bist groß Schnee

Le chat émit un miaulement de protestation quoi fit rire Ira. Bizarrement, Schnee était un chat exceptionnellement intelligent mais ne comprenais que l'allemand. Chose assez comique en soi. La vie réservait parfois de bien belles surprises...

BURNING OOON !

Put***... Encore ?  
Elle pria pour que Gerard arrête de lui casser les oreilles, sachant pertinemment que sa requête resterait vaine. Elle soupira, une fois encore, frotta ses yeux toujours ensommeillés puis étira comme un chat tous ses muscles froissés par la nuit avant de se décider à quitter la douce chaleur de son lit. Elle bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis sortit d'un pas chancelant de sa chambre, laissant Schnee à son sommeil béat, pour partir à la recherche de son insupportable cellulaire.

BURNING OOON !

- C'est bon, c'est bon, j'arrive...

Mais où avait-elle bien pu l'oublier ?  
Gruuuuuumpf !  
En plus, elle avait mal à la tête.  
Ah ! Enfin !  
L'importun se déchainait et vibrait à toute berzingue coincé sous le bureau d'Ira. Comment éta it il arrivé là ? Mystère et boule de gomme.  
Ira n'avait pas une âme d'enquêtrice.  
Le téléphone lui vibra entre les doigts, hurla de nouveau. La jeune fille le mit sur le champ en mode silencieux.  
Enfin un peu de paix.  
Elle ouvrit sa boîte sms.  
6 nouveaux messages. Et il n'était que... 9h05... Ira n'osa pas allumer son ordinateur pour consulter sa boîte mail perso et celle de son fansite... Nouveau soupir à se fendre l'âme.  
2 appels manqués, de ses parents sans doute. Gagné. Elle tapa les trois chiffres lui permettant d'accéder à sa messagerie.  
Vous avez deux nouveaux messages. Bip. Hier à 23h05.

La voix chaude ponctuée d'un accent allemand du patriarche Saltzmann se fit entendre

Coucou Chérie ! Alles Gut zum Geburstag ! Désolé de ne pas pouvoir être là aujourd'hui. Quinze ans ! C'est un cap ! M'enfin... Le boulot, hein... Tu comprends ? Bon, j'ai réussi à me libérer, je prends l'avion dans quelques heure, il est 15h ici, je pense qu'il doit être approximativement minuit à la maison. On se voit donc demain soir pour moi, ce soir pour toi. Je t'aime. Joyeux anniversaire.  
Taper 1 pour réécouter, 2 pour eff... 2.  
Le message ne ravit même pas la jeune fille. Non elle ne comprenait pas. S'il était là ce soir, tant mieux. Mais elle était sûre qu'il faillirait à sa « promesse ».

Aujourd'hui à 5h30

Ce fut au tour de la voix de crécelle de sa mère de se faire entendre  
Iraaaaaaaa ! Joyeux anniversaire mon amour ! Tes cadeaux t'attendent en bas ! Contrairement à ton père, je serais là today ! Je suis dans le train, je serais de retour pour 12h, avec tout les retards, je pense. Prépare-toi, je t'emmène dans notre resto. Kiss Kiss.

Taper 1 pour réécouter, 2 pour effacer, 3 pour archiver. Bip. 3.  
Le message de sa mère avait laissé un joyeux sourire sur le visage d'Ira. Elle alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil le plus proche, enfin, alla plutôt s'affaler puis consulta rapidement ses sms.  
Il fallait qu'elle aille s'habiller... Bon. Elle se dirigea vers son dressing, attrapa un vieux jean contenant plus de trous que de tissu, un maillot disney à l'éffigie d'Alice aux Pays des Merveilles ainsi qu'une paire de converse rouge défoncées.  
Pas envie de faire dans le smart aujourd'hui.  
En retournant vers son lit elle pensa à son concert, ce soir. Elle avait décidé que ce serait son concert « d'adieux ». Il fallait qu'elle aille le publier son sur fansite... Elle en avait assez des paillettes, d'être le petit génie du piano que tout le monde s'arrachait... Elle en avait assez. Il fallait qu'elle l'annonce à son père... Il ne sera pas ravi. M'enfin. Elle quitta de nouveau son lit pour aller se mettre devant son ordinateur.  
Elle passa exactement deux heures à écrire un article qu'elle jugea comme acceptable puis à lire une grosse moitié des messages lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Elle allait ouvrir un autre mail quand une tornade pénétra dans sa chambre et vint l'arracher à sa chaise

- Iraaaaaaaaaaa ! Ma petite chérie ! JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIIIIIIRE !

- Mam... Maman. C'est bon ! Lâche-moi !

Käthlien Saltzmann ne lâchait plus sa fille et la serrait en un étroit étau

- Chérie ? tu ne veux plus que maman te prennes dans ses bras ? Tu fais ta crise d'ado ? Ira ! Tu fais ta crise d'ado ? Je ne suis pas-du-tout contente !*

- Mais tu vas me laisser en placer une oui ?

- Iraaa chéééériiiie... Tu sais, c'est normal à ton âge, j'ai lu des tonnes de bouquins là-dessus !

- Mais maman ! Non je ne suis pas en pleine crise.

- Ouf !

- Lâche-moi maintenant

- Mais-mais-mais ! Tu viens de dire que...

- Bon ok c'est bon, je capitule.

- Tu me trouves chiante ? Tu sais, je comprendrais, c'est normal à ton âge de vouloir couper le cordon avec ses parents, un de mes livres parlait d'un comp...

- Maman, tes seins m'étouffent.

- Ah désolée.

Käthlien relâcha sa fille

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ca fais quoi d'avoir quinze ans ? A ton âge j'étais toute excitée ! Je commençais à peine le mannequinat !

- Bah écoute, j'ai pas l'impression subitement évoluée comme un pokémon

- Un poké-quoi ?

- Laisse tomber maman.

- Ira ! Je ne suis pas une has-been ! Je suis parfaitement dans le coup, j'ai fais la couverture de Vogue 5 fois !

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec les Pokémon.

Ira soupira, sa mère était une vraie pile électrique plus loquace qu'un perroquet.

- Bon ! Tu ne devais pas m'emmener au restaurant ?

- Siiiiiiiiiiiii ! Pardonne-moi ma chérie. J'ai remarquée que tu n'avais pas ouvert tes cadeaux !

- Je le ferai plus tard.

- Non maintenant !

- Dis moi ce que c'est, comme ça je n'aurais plus qu'a les ouvrir.

- Non, ce ne serait plus une surprise.

- Allez ! Mutti !

- Nein.

- Muttiiiiiiiii

- Nein.

- Mutti ?

- ...

- Allez, dis-moi !

- Bon ! OK ! On t'a commandé des rocking horse rouge et ta pullip...

- Merci Mom !

La jeune fille embrassa sa mère.

- Bon on va manger ?

- Allez !

La mère et sa progéniture partirent. Ira passa le reste de sa journée avec sa mère, à faire les boutiques. Elle lui parla également de son projet de stopper la scène, chose que sa mère approuva à son plus grand soulagement. Rester plus qu'à convaincre le paternel.

- Mutti ? Il est 4h, je dois aller au théâtre pour ce soir.

- Hm ? Käthlien était en train de contempler un magnifique sac Moschino, tu disais ?

- Je dois aller au théâtre. Il est 16h.

- Ah ok. Je t'y conduis.

- Bien.

La mère conduisit donc sa fille puis l'abandonna à contrecœur. Ira entra dans le théâtre, ne s'étonnant pas de ne voir personne, les musiciens et tous les autres n'arriveront que d'ici deux, voir trois heures. Elle s'étonna un peu de voir toute les lumières allumées mais il y avait peu être un machiniste de déjà présent ? Elle haussa les épaules puis se dirigea à pas lent dans la salle de spectacle savourant le bruit de ses pas qui résonnait comme le tonnerre dans l'épais silence. Son cher piano était là scintillant dans la lueur feutrée des projecteurs. Elle passa dans les coulisses alla jusque sa loge où elle déposa son sac puis alla s'assoir sur le siège et caressa doucement l'ivoire du bout des doigts. Ce contact la ravit. Elle avait encore en tête des réminiscences de sa folle rêverie. Elle se sentit de jouer du Yiruma, jeune compositeur montant qu'elle adorait.

First Love.

Elle joua longtemps. Peux être une heure sans s'arrêter une bonne dizaine de morceaux parmi ses préférés : du Bach, du Tchaïkovski, Chopin... Elle fit une pose, histoire de faire craquer ses articulations, quand elle entendit son téléphone, au loin. Elle avait du pousser le son à fond et, dans le silence du théâtre à l'acoustique particulière, les sons ricochaient sur chaque centimètre carré. Aussi la jeune fille quitta son piano et retourna dans sa loge. Il n'y avait pas d'autre bruit que ses pas et les coulisses étaient très sombre, presque noires. Ira eu soudain peur.

Elle savait sa situation absurde mais elle croyait trop aux histoires de fantômes.  
Sa respiration se fit plus rapide.  
Elle avait l'impression que la porte de sa loge était atrocement loin et s'éloignait un peu plus dès qu'elle posait le pied devant elle.

Soudain, Ira entendit un bruit.

Un bruit de pas nonchalant.  
Un bruit de pas qui hésite.  
Un bruit de pas qui s'arrête  
Un bruit de pas qui court.

Quelque chose qui courait très vite.  
Elle se mit à courir vers sa loge.  
Cela se rapprochait.

La jeune fille aperçut la porte, accéléra sa course.  
Quelqu'un lui agrippa l'épaule et la plaqua contre le mur.

Ira hurla

- Hé ! Vous ! Que faites-vous ici !

Une lampe torche braquées sur son visage aveuglait Ira

- Mademoiselle Saltzmann ? Je... Je suis désolé ! On ne m'avait pas prévenu de votre venu !

Le gardien éteignit sa torche, Ira inspira un grand coup

- Vous m'avez atrocement fait peur monsieur Trème.

- Veuillez m'excusez mademoiselle, je faisais un dernier tour avant de partir. Mais que faites-vous là ? Les  
musiciens n'arrivent que dans une heure !

- Vous ne m'avez pas entendu jouer ? Je suis arrivée il y a une heure !

- Et moi il y a deux minutes, je venais éteindre les lumières, quelqu'un les avait laissées allumées et  
comme j'ai entendu du bruit, je suis venu voir ici. Bien, mon tour est fini, je m'en vais. Je vous laisse mademoiselle Saltzmann ! Bon concert !

- Oui... Au revoir monsieur Trème...

La jeune fille attendit que le gardien du théâtre disparaisse puis attendit qu'il n'y est plus aucun bruit, pour être sûre qu'elle était bien seule puis grogna

- Le con ! La trouille bleue qu'il m'a pas foutue... Grumpf.

Elle ouvrit la porte de sa loge et la referma brutalement. Elle se mit à chercher après son portable, grogna encore plus en ne le trouvant pas.

- Ira ?

La jeune fille se figea. Elle leva lentement la tête.

- Mais... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

La jeune fille reçu un violent coup dans le crâne puis sombra dans les abimes


End file.
